This invention generally relates to pumps, and more particularly, to a new concept in pumps where the principle of operation is based upon the change in momentum of a fluid jet curtain.
Inasmuch as this invention encompasses a broad range of art, reference is made to six (6) specific fields in order to review some prior-art areas where this invention has impact:
a. Fans and blowers; Characterized by high volume flow at low static pressures. PA0 b. Centrifugal Pumps; Characterized by high static pressures and relatively low flow rates. PA0 c. Suction Pumps; Characterized by moderate flow rates and low static pressures at the pump inlet (negative gage pressure). PA0 d. Ejectors; Characterized by a high pressure source of primary fluid for power and a specially designed shroud. PA0 e. Jet Propulsion; Characterized by devices such as ram jets, pulse jets and under-water jets (specifically excluding axial flow, multi-stage gas turbines as exemplified in modern jet aircraft). PA0 f. Combustion Burners; Such devices are of a very mature engineering design, being the recipient of over 100 years of design, development and use. In spite of this fact, no know effort has been successful in increasing the pressure ratio of combustion (increasing the static pressure of combustion).
Fans and blowers typically contain a rotating member which imparts velocity (momentum) to a media. The media must be relatively clean or this rotating member will become damaged or out of balance. The range of operation is limited and the media is essentially limited to atmospheric air. PA1 Centrifugal pumps typically contain a rotating member which imparts velocity (momentum) to the media via the action of a centrifugal force. The media must be relatively clean or the rotating member will become clogged or damaged. The range of operation is limited, although hybrid and/or compound devices (mixed flow) can increase the operating range for a significant cost. PA1 Suction pumps typically contain an enclosed rotating member which is designed to ingest moderate amounts of foreign matter. Suction pumps are designed to be disassembled and the worn parts replaced and/or rebuilt periodically. This constitutes an added cost to the operation of this unit. PA1 Ejectors are inexpensive, durable, maintenance free and lightweight. Ejectors, however, have a small operating range, are the least efficient of all pumps, and are very sensitive to back pressure (static head that it can pump against). Additionally, since ejectors depend on viscous entrainment and turbulent mixing to accomplish the momentum exchange between the primary driving fluid and the secondary media, the amount and type of foreign matter ingested is very important. PA1 Jet propulsion devices, as listed herein, have received considerable attention primarily because of their inherent simplicity. However, in spite of the considerable research and development efforts made with regard to these concepts, significant room for improvement exists. PA1 Consider first the ram jet: Ram jets exhibit deficiencies in their ability to develop static thrust and consume excessive quantities of fuel. Limited use of the ram jet has occurred in very specialized military applications. PA1 Consider next the pulse jet: While the pulse jet is capable of generating static thrust, the low efficiency, short lived valves (reeds) and extremely high noise levels has prevented any known use. This is the jet engine of the notorious V1 Buzz Bomb of World War II. PA1 Finally, consider other devices such as the an underwater jet propulsion engine which uses compressed air through a porous wall to simulate combustion; thereby expelling the water through an exhaust nozzle and generating thrust. This engine has the same deficiencies as the ramjet, with regard to static thrust and efficiency plus other negative characteristics.
While many areas of application of this invention have been reviewed above, it is apparent that a need exists within the prior art for improvement.